


You've got me and you always will

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets home to their quarters a little later than usual and finds Bones in a heartbreaking state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got me and you always will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainpiners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpiners/gifts).



> Happy birthday, JD, hope you like it.

"Hey, Bones." Jim called out as he entered their shared dorm and shrugged out of his uniform. "Sorry I couldn’t warn you I wouldn’t make it for dinner, got caught up in a research thing… hope you figured it out and ate without me."

He kept changing out of the Academy reds into some slacks and a loose old t-shirt, since it was too cold to sleep in just his underwear. He started frowning at Bones’ odd silence in response to his arrival. Then he heard a sob.

He stepped into the bedroom area of the dorm and squinted in the dark. There was a shaky lump under the covers on one of the beds. “Bones?” Another sob. “Bones, you ok?”

Silly question, he figured. He’d never seen his friend cry before and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. Should he leave him alone? Would he even want his help?

He sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hesitant hand on his trembling shoulder, pulling the covers back slowly when he felt him relax slightly under the touch.

"Jim?" Came the broken sound from between Bones’ knees, held tightly against each side of his head by his crossed arms.

"Hey." Jim replied softly. "Do you… do you wanna talk? I can go if you-"

"No. No, stay." His voice barely cutting through the air.

"Are you sure?"

He took a deep, steadying breath. “Yeah, just gimme a minute.”

"Take all the time you need." He said with a squeeze of Bones’ shoulder.

Three seconds later he broke out in sobs again and Jim shifted to sit closer and gently tug Bones to himself. He effortlessly followed and let himself fall completely on Jim’s lap, arms wrapped around his middle and face pressed against the thin, worn fabric of his shirt.

Jim ran a hand trough what he could reach of Bones’ hair and rubbed soothing circles over his back with the other.

"Lost everything, Jim." He choked out as much as he could. "My wife, my daughter, my home… my daddy…" His voice tightened for the last bit and he tugged harder at Jim’s shirt.

"Bones…"

"I was left with nothin’ an’ no one." He’d mostly stopped crying and his breathing was starting to even out. " Lost everyone I loved and I’m bound to lose what little I love now, and I can’t. I’m tired’a bein’ alone."

"Oh, Bones." Jim pulled him up into his arms and held him in a tight hug. "You’re not alone, you’ve got me, okay? I’m here."

Bones tightened his arms around Jim before pushing away just a few inches to let his forehead fall on his shoulder.

"Promise me you’ll be careful. When you get out there. Promise."

"I promise. You’ll be there watching out for me anyway, right?"

They hadn’t really settled it, yet. Leonard could still choose a position on station on some corner in deep space over a starship, but Jim had brought it up endless times trying to get him to budge.

Bones paused for a few long seconds before responding, his tone flat but safe and sure. “Yes.”

Jim smiled and placed a tentative kiss over his messy hair.

"I can’t lose you too, Jim." He heard him whisper like a conclusion, and it suddenly clicked with what he’d said just moments earlier.  _'I'm bound to lose what little I love now.'_  Jim’s heart skipped a beat and his smile grew wider.

"You won’t, I promise." He tipped Bones’ chin with a slightly trembling hand, seeing watery eyes lock on his blue ones. "I love you, Bones."

Leonard’s lips parted slightly in shock at the clear sincerity of the words but a second later they were on Jim’s, pressing softly but unwavering. His hands moved up to cup Jim’s face and they pulled away moments later, just enough to look at each other. 

"I love you too, Jim."

"You’re not alone. You’ve got me and you always will."

They kissed again and this time they let themselves fall deeper into it, hands running over each other’s backs and arms and already disheveled hair.

"And it’s not that I’m that selfless," Jim added between shallow breaths once they parted a full minute later, pressing their foreheads together. "I need you too. More than anything."

"I’m not goin’ anywhere either, Jim." He kissed him again, and this time they didn’t stop until the first rays of the morning light seeped through the dorm windows, and they seemed brighter than any other day.


End file.
